This is unexpected
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Sonic and Tails both find their girlfriends cheating on them. So in a desperate attempt to cool off, Sonic suggests going to a different universe. Only this trip to cool them down, may just heat up. Sonic x harem. Tails x harem.
1. Chapter 1

This is unexpected

chapter 1

hey people, hope you enjoy my very first sonic story. And be prepared for all kinds of crazy twists.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

On the planet Mobius, is where one would find the citizens of this peaceful planet blissfully enjoying their day. Unaware of their own heroes pain.

A light blue streak could be seen going past station square. Up close one would see the grief stricken face of Mobotropolis' hero; Sonic the hedgehog. Said hero just continued to run past citizen after citizen and not caring if he bumped into anyone.

He could feel the cold wind whip past him, and the tears he was shedding were just making his face more and more cold as he could feel the pain in his chest increase even more. It wasn't until he finally found a bench did he slow down his tears.

Our young hedgehog let the tears stream down his face as he let the past memory come forward.

(Flashback)

Sonic raced down the street to his girlfriend's house in record time. After he and the rest of the freedom fighters defeated Robotnik, He had decided to try and pursue a relationship with Sally. She and him had started dating since a year ago and things couldn't be any better.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black box. He was careful not to drop what was inside as he carefully opened it to reveal a diamond ring with a gold band. Sonic had gone to the jewelry store and gotten a good deal on this ring. He had thought about and decided to pop the question to Sally. He was now on his way to Sally's house, which wasn't really that far apart from the castle.

Sonic soon found himself standing in front of her house and gently knocked on the door, but stopped when he saw that the door was unlocked. Cautiously, he slowly walked inside and saw that no one was in the living room. He walked a few steps before hearing something upstairs. He slowly proceeded up the stairs and found himself outside of Sally's bedroom. They had never done anything serious before, Sally always said she wanted to wait until they were married.

He put his ear to the door and could hear something that he was familiar with. He carefully pushed open the door and stood there in shock. He was looking at his girlfriend Sally making out with his rival Knuckles. Shock over took the young hero as his grip suddenly slipped and the box fell to the floor. The sound was heard by the two cheaters and they were both overcome with shock at seeing the blue hero there in the doorway. Before Sally could make an excuse, Sonic ran out of there faster than mach 5.

(Flashback end)

The tears seemed to have dried up as his sobs began to grown mute. He felt another weight on the bench and looked over with his red eyes, only to look in curious wonder at seeing his best friend/brother: Tails. He seemed to have cried as well as his eyes were red and puffy as well.

Sonic wiped the rest of the tears that were left and tapped Tails on the shoulder, getting the young fox's attention. "Hey, what's wrong Tails?" Sonic saw that Tails had more tears going down his cheeks as he just stared down at his knees.

"I went home to get Cream for our date that we planned for two weeks, and I walked in to see her and Charmy, making out." Tails just let the fresh tears burst free as he put his head in his hands and let his sorrow out.

Sonic just looked down before resuming his part. "I went over to Sally's to pop the big question to her, and I walked in to see she was making out with Knuckles." replied Sonic letting a few more tears falling.

Tails stopped his sobbing for a moment to look at Sonic at shock. He had told him several times on how he was gonna propose. And now Sally goes and breaks his heart? It's like a cruel twist of fate for both of them. They both lost their girls that ended up cheating on them.

Sonic quickly wiped the tears away and just stared at the sky. He had spent a long time fighting Robotnik, and now he spent a year dating the princess, but since that failed, what was the point of him even being around anymore? Sure he could still be a hero, but now that Robotnik is gone, that meant there major enemies were locked up or defeated. A single idea suddenly popped into his head at that thought. It sounded crazy, but he was so focused on it that he truly didn't care.

Sonic looked over at Tails and grabbed both of his shoulders. "Tails, I think I have an idea." replied Sonic with hope in his voice.

Tails just looked at Sonic and wondered what he was talking about.

"What if we use the star post at Rotor's lab? We could find some other place to cool down at."

Tails just stared at his brother and best friend in shock. What he was thinking was absolutely crazy. Going to an alternative universe? Just to calm down? That may be jumping the gun. "Sonic, that may be going a little far."

Sonic just held up one of his hands. "I know it may seem like I've lost it, but if we stay here, we have a higher chance of meeting Sally and Cream. If we go to another universe that's peaceful, we can calm down and get an idea on what to do." replied Sonic.

Tails did have to admit that what Sonic said was true. If they stayed here, they would probably run into their ex girlfriends, and that wouldn't end well. "Alright, I'm in." replied Tails as Sonic smiled at him and grabbed his shoulder before they were both zoomed to Rotor's lab.

Tails looked around the lab and saw the star post near the back of the room. Sonic saw that it was hooked up like usual and began to zoom around it as fast as he could. Tails himself checked the coordinates and found a universe that seemed to be peaceful enough. He stepped away and walked over to the post, unaware of the coordinates accidentally being changed from a shirt fuse.

Both Sonic and Tails braced themselves as they were both pulled into the vortex as it closed behind them. They both soon found themselves going through a swirling vortex. Everything seemed to be going well; that is until they both began to feel a strong pull on them individually. Sonic could feel himself being pulled to the left while Tails felt himself being pulled to the right. They both tried to reach out to each other, but soon found themselves landing in two different portals.

(Sonic POV)

I looked down the vortex and saw that it began to open up to what appeared to be a field. I saw I had exited the portal and was finding it harder to balance myself in the air. Luckily I saw a large tree that was in my path. When I was close enough I began to run down the tree while also decreasing my speed from the fall. I was able to slow down, but I wasn't fast enough as I accidentally tripped on a rock near the base of the tree and began to roll down a small hill until I hit the base of a different tree.

I winced slightly when I pushed myself up and shook my head a little to get the dizziness out. I slowly stood up and looked around my surrounding area to see that I was in a meadow with a forest around it, like a border. I decided to look around and ran through the forest at my regular fast pace.

I finally stopped and looked ahead and saw what appeared to be a familiar ruin of castle acorn. It seemed familiar to me because I remembered it when me and the others fought the suppression squad. They had used the castle as their main base of operations. Tails couldn't have sent us here, could he?

I was about to run the opposite way and away from the old reminder, but stopped when I saw a dust cloud racing closer and closer to myself. I didn't hesitate to quickly get out of there and away from whatever was coming. I looked behind me for a moment and saw a small, but fast figure quickly coming towards me. I was able to duck and ran even faster into the forest.

I finally stopped and tried to catch my breath from behind a large oak tree that was near the center of the forest.

I finally caught my breath when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I looked over it to see an incoming fist that was strong enough to send me crashing through two trees before I stopped and slid down on the last one. I looked up to see the familiar face of Boomer, the anti Rotor of the suppression squad. Seems I was right. I got up and would have made a mad dash at him, but one of my hands was caught by a whip and I found myself slammed against another tree. I looked at the other side to see the smug grin of one Alicia Acorn, the anti counterpart to my ex-girlfriend. Seeing her give me that smug look caused something in me to get angry real fast. It was probably due to the fact that she had Sally's face, but that didn't stop me from grabbing the whip and bringing Sally's counterpart into the approaching Boomer.

While they were disoriented for the moment, I quickly made a dash past them and was heading for the area I had come from thanks to that portal. I was running too fast to notice a green arm that swung out from behind a tree and clotheslined me.

I could feel the breath being pushed out of me before I opened my eyes and looked up to see the grinning face of a green hedgehog. 'Scourge? Great.' I was grabbed ed around the neck and brought forward to the shark-like grin on the hedgehog's face. But I quickly noticed something was different. For one, Scourge seemed to be shorter than me by an inch. Second, I swear I could see long eyelashes on his eyes. Third, I noticed that 'he' seemed to have curves like some of the girls I had seen, which seemed real odd to me. Finally, I ended up looking down, only to recoil in shock at seeing 'his' leather jacket was opened and a large number of bandages were heavily applied around the chest area. I could definitely see that they were hiding the one thing I was thinking. 'Breasts.'

The Scourge look-a-like pulled me closer until I was an inch away from 'her' face. My mind couldn't seem to catch up with me as the hedgehog that looked like Scourge gave me a weird look with that shark-like grin, which was the last thing I saw before I felt a hit to the back of my head.

(Tails POV)

The last thing I could recall was being pulled away from Sonic as another vortex sucked me up and now I find myself under a large branch that apparently fell on me after I hit it. I just layed there in pain and could feel my body slowly going numb from the branch cutting off my circulation. I was about to black out, but several dark figures walking near me was keeping me conscious, even for a little bit.

One of them seemed to be asking someone else a question. I could barely hear them, but I did see someone step near me and look me over and looked me in the eyes. She was a female lynx with orange fur with black hair and orange eyes. Her tufted ears end in black and were pushed down by her coolie hat; the left ear had a nick in it. Her black bangs were visible beneath her hat and hung over her face, she also wore purple eyeshadow. She wore a purple gi-like outfit trimmed in gold and belted at the waist. She also wore heavy gloves and boots with metal reinforcements. I knew who she was all too well. She was the bride of the conquering storm.

She seemed to be looking me over for some reason until she gestured for one of the ninjas to come over. "Bring one of the medics over here. We'll be taking him to the fortress." replied Conquering Storm as one of the ninjas came over and had a few of the other ones lift the branch off while he inspected my wounds. I was still barely conscious as they put me on a stretcher and began to carry me to their base of operations: The Iron Fortress.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hope you all like this. And let me just tell you now, that this will have harems. And if you are a fan of sally or any of the characters that back stabbed Tails and Sonic, well I needed something to get this started. Anyways, enjoy. Also, feel free to try and guess who will be paired with who.


	2. Chapter 2

This is unexpected

chapter 2

well people, let me just say what I said in my latest update. If you want me to update my stories faster, than I want to see at least 5 reviews for the latest chapter. When that happens, I will update the story faster. And the reviews don't even have to be from different people.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sonic POV)

I could feel myself beginning to stir, but I briefly noted how my feet weren't touching the ground. I carefully opened my eyes and shut them as I flinched from where I could feel the pain in my head from. Whoever got me, they got me good.

I finally got use to the ache and opened my eyes to see I was at least 1 or 2 feet above the ground, and from what I could feel around my wrists, I was being suspended above the ground. They were definitely thinking ahead. If I couldn't touch the floor, I couldn't use my speed to get out of here.

My attention switched to the door to this dungeon that was located on the opposite wall of me. I just watched with an emotionless face as I saw the polar opposite of my best friend and bro walk in. he was Miles Prower.

Miles saw I was awake and gave a smirk I had seen on his face several times when me and my friends fought. "Well, someones awake." miles turned towards the door which confused me for a moment "You can come in now."

I could only look in suppressed nervousness as the rest of the suppression squad had walked in. Each one of them was the evil counterpart to all my friends. There was Patch; who was the counterpart to Antoine. Alicia Acorn; counterpart to Sally. Boomer; counterpart to Rotor. Miles; who I already mentioned. Fiona; which shocked me as I didn't think she would be with the group. What appeared to be Buns without her suit, which really through me for a loop. And finally, the leader of the notorious gang. Scourge, but what threw my mind out of whack completely was that he was a girl. The opposite of myself seemed to also have some subtle differences than the one I knew.

For one thing, she had a slightly lighter green color than Scourge. Next, the sleeves on her leather jacket were ripped around the area where the sleeves meet the elbow. The other part was the bandages on her chest I explained before. The final part was that she was wearing a pair of double-pronged high heels in place of Scourge's shoes.

"So, looks like we got a little vermin infestation." replied Boomer readying his duel sonic cannons. It had been awhile since they executed anyone.

"Calm yourself Boomer, we still have to find out why he's here in the first place." replied Miles who saw this as an opportunity to see if this prisoner was a spy.

I just gave Miles a glare before relaxing in my chains. After all, it may take some time to think of a plan to escape. As I let miles go over whatever he was talking about, my eyes ended up drifting down until I locked my gaze with my female counterpart.

She looked to see the rest of the gang talking amongst themselves and walked forward a little and gave me another smirk. "So, what's your game?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked with caution.

"You know what I mean. No idiot would go and tread on our territory unless they were up to no good." replied Scathe.

"Well I only ended up here by mistake." I replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Scathe.

I just stopped talking right there. If I ended up here, that meant Tails did too, and I can't let them know about my buddy.

"Alright, since you're not into talking, why don't we get your name." replied Scathe.

"You and your gang already know me. We've fought several times before." I replied to my genderbent counterpart. She just gave me a 'What the hell are you talking about' look.

"You definitely got hit bad. We've never even seen you before. So out with it, who are you?" asked Scathe who was starting to get a little irritated.

I just sighed and locked eyes with her again. "The names Sonic, and I'm guessing your name is Scourge?"

She gave me that same look and just started chuckling. "Do I look like a guy to you? Man, you really are losing it." replied Scathe.

"I'm losing it? This coming from a hedgehog that looks like her fur is made of seaweed." I replied giving a small chuckle at seeing her give me an angry sneer I knew all too well. The next thing I know, I find her grabbing around the bottom of my throat and and pulling me down until I'm staring her in the eyes. You know, even though she was a genderbent of my opposite, I could see she had the looks of a bad girl that guys would go nuts for.

She noticed how close we were and gave a coy smirk. "You know, you're not bad lookin yourself." she let go of my throat and I was raised back up to my original position due to the gears holding the chain.

Miles and the rest of the squad seemed to have come to a conclusion and walked up to me. "Since you won't talk, we'll just have to keep you here until you decided to." replied Miles as he and the rest walked out of the dungeon. Scathe, whose name I got from over hearing the squad, turned back to me and gave a smirk before giving me a wink. Now I knew I was in a crazy universe. I just hope my buddy Tails is alright.

(Tail POV)

I slowly felt myself beginning to awake and saw myself waking up in a normal bed that seemed to be in a room that looked like it was from ancient china.

I looked around and saw the door to the room open up and just sat there stunned as the leader of the Raiju clan walked in and saw I was awake.

"Good, you're awake." the tone she had showed she could care less about his health. Which wasn't surprising as she had fought his friends before.

"I'll let my best doctor look you over, then we'll be getting to what your doing here." replied Conquering Storm as she stepped away and I saw another shock. The person to walk in was a fox with red fur, a yellow muzzle, and had long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple and white suit with black boots. It was Li Moon.

She walked near the bed and began to inspect my arm for any injuries. "Other than a few broken ribs from the branch, you seem alright. I'll help fix those ribs and then you'll just need a few days of bed rest." Li Moon's voiced was music to my ears as she finished inspecting me and walked over to the Raiju clan leader. Probably telling her what she told me.

As she left, the leaders eyes just gave me a spine chilling feeling. "After your fully healed, I'll enjoy breaking you again and again to find out why your here." she just walked out and closed the door as I let her words sink in.

"Man, I hope Sonic is having better luck than me." I had no idea what was going on, but I had a funny feeling I wasn't gonna like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys, sorry it took awhile, but I finally got the second chapter up. If you have any questions what so ever regarding this fic, send me a pm, or simply ask in the reviews. Also, if you think I should just call the Raiju clan leader storm for short, let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

This is unexpected

chapter 3

hey people, I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I don't own Scathe or her design. She belongs to Aargh14 on deviantart. Also, I'm gonna start addressing the bride of the conquering storm, storm for short.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sonic POV)

I opened my eyes as I could hear the distinct sound of the creaky door that kept me from the outside world. Well, that and these chains. I looked and my frown would have been on borderline angry as I saw Alicia walk in with a tray in her hands. Just seeing how she looks like sally is enough for me to grit my teeth.

Alicia placed the tray on the nearby table and started to lower me with the winch that raised the chains. She lowered it enough to where I could use my hands to eat, but she placed an ankle brace on my right leg. "If you try to run out of here, this will send a shock that will be painful and paralyze you." I just grunted and sat at the table and ate as much of the terrible food as I could stomach. I'd much rather have prison food than this stuff, but I can't die of starvation while I'm stuck here.

Alicia just stood there with her arms crossed and gave me a look that said she was trying to figure something out. Another trait she and sally said, which made me angry enough to bend the fork I was using. Apparently she noticed as I saw her narrow her eyes.

"What's got your quills in a twist?" she asked as I put the utensils down. I turned towards her, and I think I saw something in her eyes. It's like she knew something was wrong, but kept a stern face. I rubbed my face as I gestured to the other. Seeing how I wasn't trying to escape, Alicia took the seat and focused solely on me.

"Let me just say that this whole place is crazy." my sentence seemed to gain her attention as one of her eyebrows were raised in a questioning way. "And by crazy, I mean it's similar, yet different all the same."

Alicia seemed to be getting impatient. She had her hand near her whip and thought I was trying to psyche her out. "What I'm trying to get at, is that you and the rest of your squad are all the same, except for a few differences." she stopped moving her hand towards her whip, but still kept it close to it. "For one thing, Buns wasn't in her omega care suit the last time I saw her. She didn't seem to have that NIDS disease. The next thing that's crazy, is the fact that Scourge is a girl!" I didn't know why I was talking to her about this, but I guess when your held captive, you'll talk to pretty much anyone who will listen.

Alicia seemed to be thinking over what I said and gave me the same look as though she thought I was crazy. "If your talking about Scathe, she's always been a girl. She's never been called Scourge, so you must be thinking of someone different." just by her tone I knew she thought I was crazy.

"Well I can see you don't believe me, so just go and leave me alone. Just like she did." I mumbled that last part, but it seems Alicia was still listening and gave me another questioning look. "Who's she?"

_'Shit'_ I thought as I knew Alicia wouldn't let up until I cracked. And knowing her sadistic side, I would rather just let it out then let her interrogate me.

"Well, I won't go into details, but let's just say that you remind me of my former girlfriend; who cheated on me." I replied waiting to see if she would make any mocking taunts to me. I looked up and saw an emotion in her eyes that surprised me. I actually saw what appeared to be care in her eyes, for the briefest of moments before it quickly disappeared.

It was quiet for a few moments and I took that time to finish the rest of the food. Alicia saw I was done and took the tray with her as she headed out the door. Seems like I better get cozy, cause I was gonna be here for a while.

(Alicia POV)

I walked down the corridor of the old castle as I replayed that hedgehogs words in my head. I reminded him of his old girlfriend? Sounded more like he was trying to get fresh with me. But what he said about Scathe and Buns did sound odd. He seemed to know about them both. If that's the case, how much does he know about us?

I made it to a room that was filled with high tech equipment and computer screens. It didn't take long for me to find the tech expert of the group. Boomer was busy running over some blueprints to a new weapon he had been working on. Well that would have to wait for the moment.

"Boomer, I want you to see if you can get the globe posts up and running." I stated firmly to the walrus. I didn't want too seem hesitant after my talk with that hedgehog.

"I'll see what I can do." replied Boomer as he returned to checking out the blueprints.

Alicia left the room, but Boomer had a stray thought in his head as she left. _'What's she up to?'_

(Tail POV)

I'm slowly recovering from my broken ribs, but Li Moon did say I could get up and stretch. As long as I don't put too much stress on my body, I should be fine.

I got out of the comfy bed and began to slowly stretch each of my limbs and was satisfied to hear a few pops here and there. I looked around the room and my eyes drifted to a small shelf with a few books. Seeing how I was still recovering, I might as well have a good read.

I looked at the titles of each one until I saw one that caught my interest. I picked it from the shelf and made my way back to the bed to get cozy. The title of the book was 'The History of Moebius.'

I stared in shock at the book's title. If I was here in the opposite world of Mobius, then the suppression squad would be in this world. If Sonic met them, it would be bad. I would love to get out of here to go and search for him, but I'm still injured, plus I can't simply walk out of here without facing the Raiju clan.

Seeing how I was getting no where, I just got comfy and opened the book. It took around a few hours for me to finish it, and boy was I shocked.

This book explained different events that happened up to the present. But that's not why I was shocked. I was shocked because of how different this world was from Mobius and Moebius.

According to the book, Dr. Robotnik had already conquered nearly all of Mobius, but was stopped by his kinder brother, Dr. Julian, who apparently teamed up with the suppression squad. Together they were able to finish Dr. Robotnik for good, but Dr. Julian had been betrayed by the suppression squad and built his clinic to help heal the wounded.

It then went on to explain that the iron dominion began to make its way to grasping all of Moebius after Dr. Robotnik had failed. It came to a bigger surprise to see that the Raiju clan led a counterattack to the iron dominion that not only defeated them, but also granted the Raiju clan an amazing supply of resources and control over the land that the iron dominion had.

The next part the book mentioned was that the Raiju clan and the suppression squad had met on the borders on the Raiju clan's territory and nearly went to war, but that had been stopped when the leader of the Raiju clan suggested they instead stay on their own sides of Moebius. And so Moebius itself has been under the control of the suppression squad and the Raiju clan since their truce.

I closed the book and let out a sigh. "If this is all true, then me and Sonic need to get out of here, and fast."

"And who would this Sonic character be?" came the soft voice of Li Moon as she came out from the shadow's near the door. She just crossed her arms and stood there. Great, Sonic was probably having better luck than him.

(Sonic POV)

"Uh, what?" I woke up to the sound of the door opening and looked up and reeled back in shock. The one standing at the door was a pink hedgehog with a large green hammer with spikes on it. The person also had an insane grin on her face, which meant it could only be one person. Rosy the Rascal.

"Ooh, someone new for me to smash to bits." replied Rosy with an insane gleam in her eyes. I just closed my eyes as I waited for Rosy to smash me to pieces.

Suddenly, I saw someone else standing at the doorway, but I saw Rosy run at me with her hammer, that I didn't see the person, until they stood in front of me. That's when I caught a glimpse of the person, and I was surprised to say the least.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, let's see if you can guess who it is that's trying to save Sonic. And if you are still confused or have questions, just let me know through a review or pm.


	4. Chapter 4

This is unexpected

chapter 4

well people, this chapter shows who saves Sonic, while at the same time showing what some of the suppression squad think about him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sonic POV)

I stared in shock at what I was seeing. I thought I would have my head smashed in, but my life was actually saved by Buns who had run into the path of hammer and had grabbed the handle before it could hit me or her.

"Just what do ya think you're doing?" questioned Buns who kept a tight and firm grip on the hammers handle as it was thanks to her years of training that she was able to get their in time and hold the hammer like it was feather.

"I wanted to smash Scathey, but she ran away. So I remembered that wittle hedgehog we had, and I decided to smash him." replied Rosy who had the insane gleam in her eye as she tried in vain to try and pry her hammer from Bun's grip.

"Sorry, but I'm not lettin ya mess with the hedgehog." replied Buns pulling the hammer out of Rosy's grip, much to her frustration. "We still need him for questioning. Besides, I think I saw Scathe in the throne room." replied Buns who was glad to see the pink hedgehog run out of the cell with her hammer and the excited gleam in her eyes.

I let out a sigh of relief at not facing Rosy's hammer. "What are you relaxin about?" I opened my eyes to see Buns look at me with her hands on her hips. The first time I saw her, all I saw of her was her omega suit. But now, she had a look quite the opposite to Bunnie. She wore a purple leotard similar to Bunnie, but had a black leather jacket around it. She wore a pair of leather boots, and had two spiked bracelets on her wrists. Overall, she could rival Fiona in the bad girl category.

"Like what ya see?" teased Buns seeing Sonic stare at what she was wearing.

I felt my face turn red and tried to calm myself down before looking at her with a straight face "Why are you here?" I asked as I doubt she did this from the goodness of her heart.

Bun's smile just stayed on her face as she walked a little closer. "Oh, I just thought ah'd come down here and see ya. Fortunately I saw Rosy come in here as well, otherwise you'd be a hedgehog pancake." chuckled Buns who stood an inch from Sonic.

I noticed how close she was and that made me a little bit nervous. I was about to say something, but I felt something soft rub my chest. It was Buns, and apparently she was liking what she was touching. I could feel my face getting warmer much faster than last time.

"Mm, looks and a firm chest? You must be quite the eye candy for the ladies." whispered Buns in my ear as she stopped rubbing my chest and brought her face close to mine.

"Why not have a little fun, Sugah" I couldn't give a response as she slammed her lips onto mine and began to lick at the entrance of my mouth. I started resisting, but she was determined and got though. I could hear her moan as she probed my moist mouth. I then decided to just relax and began to go with the flow. And boy was it amazing! She made Sally seem like an amateur with the way she was using her tongue.

She pulled away and gave me a look that was filled with one thing: lust. She would have gone further, but the door to the cell was suddenly slammed open. Me and Buns turned to see Fiona standing there with one hand on her hip and giving us a smirk. "Am I interrupting something?"

I thought I hear Buns growl as she reluctantly pulled away and stamped up to Fiona's face. "Just what the hell do ya think you're doin? I was having fun with this blue stud." replied Buns who didn't like having her happy hour ruined.

"Sorry, but Scathe sent me down here to let you know that she's called everyone to the throne room. Something about the Raiju clan calling." replied Fiona.

"Fine." Buns turned back to me with a seductive look. "We'll catch up later, Sugah." she walked out of the cell, and left me and Fiona alone.

Fiona turned to me with her arms crossed over chest. "Shouldn't you be going with her?" I asked as a grin crept along her face. "Yes, but I can afford to be a few minutes late." replied Fiona. "But in the mean time" the red fox walked over to the chair and sat on it with her leg crossed over the other. "why don't we talk?" I had a bad feeling in my stomach when she gave me that same grin I'd seen on her face before.

(Scathe POV)

I just sat leisurely on my throne as my squad slowly came in. While I waited for them, my thoughts suddenly began to drift to that blue hedgehog we have locked up in the dungeon. For some reason, it feels like we have a connection. And I don't mean to be cheesy, but I'm talking about like we're the same.

I shook those thoughts out of my head before my squad could say anything. I don't go worrying about a guy, I've had loads of guys try and get in my pants, but none of them were good enough. So why does this certain hedgehog stay in my head?

I looked down to see everyone is here, except Fiona, but I usually cut her some slack anyways. I was about to beginning, but I noticed something at the last minute.

"Where's Alicia?"

(Alicia POV)

I was in the lab as the global posts were finally up and running. I know scathe had called a meeting, but I just had a nagging feeling to go to that hedgehog's universe, and see what he meant. I may get in trouble, but I had to know.

I typed in the coordinates needed, thanks to Boomer tracing the hedgehog's faint signal from his universe. I stood back as the portal opened up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and running to the portal before I took a leap and fell through the portal as it closed behind me.

(Scathe POV)

I saw the only ones in the room were Fiona and Alicia. I just sighed as I decided to get this over with. I stood up and they all focused solely on me. "Alright listen up! I just contacted by the Raiju clan, and they found some fox on their territory. I'm telling you this because I told them about the hedgehog, and they believe there is a connection. If there is, then we're gonna get answers." I said as I waited what they had to say.

"Does this mean we start questioning the hedgehog?" asked Miles with his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, hopefully Buns didn't get to him first." replied Boomer snickering a little.

"Up yours." replied Buns giving the walrus the bird.

"Enough. It's time to pay ol' blue a little visit." I replied putting my red glasses over my eyes before walking out of the throne room with my squad behind me.

(Storm POV)

I sat there in my room/dojo as I focused on my meditation. it has only been a few minutes since I informed Scathe about the young fox. Perhaps what she mentioned about their blue hedgehog may be tied in with this stranger. Only time will tell.

(Unknown POV)

A lone figure could be seen jumping across rocks of different size as they continued on their path. They finally stopped after hours of travel and looked at something in the ground.

The figure reached down and brushed some dust off the to reveal a shiny metallic surface. Curious, they continued to dig around the object and stepped back to get a full view of the object.

It appeared to be a metallic robot, but it had distinct areas where there appeared to be red fur. It closely resembled a red fox with a yellow bow and yellow boots. The blue eyes in its sockets seemed to reflect a trait of the stranger as the stranger had a gray muzzle looking down at the robot.

"This will be of use for my mistress. I must contact her at once." replied the figure as they pulled a compact communicator to tell their leader of their find. Unknown to the figure, but the blue eyes that were the robots seemed to light up for an instance before they dimmed back down.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, hope you can guess the stranger that's just arrived. First person to guess right will get a shout out for getting it right. Also, I'm trying to give Buns a southern accent like Bunnie, so if I seem to be using the accent on the wrong words, let me know. Also, I know I said I would work on my demonic trio 2, but I've gotten use to updating my chapters when ever I get the inspiration for it. So I'm sorry, but hopefully I'll get it updated and some of my other stories as well. one last thing, if i'm not making the characters more believable, a notice about it would be really appreciated. So anyways, enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

This is unexpected

chapter 5

hey people, I just realized that I forgot to put in Tail's POV in the last chapter, sorry about that, but I will give him his moment right off the bat. Also, I'll try and give storm some more time as well. Sadly though, no one managed to figure out who was the figure. So I'm gonna give you another hint that will hopefully make it easier. You'll see the hint in this chapter. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Tail POV)

I could only stare in surprise at seeing Li Moon apparently hear everything I said while I didn't even know she was still here. I guess I couldn't take it back now.

"Who are you talking about when you mentioned this Sonic? And who exactly are you?" asked Li Moon with a stern tone that I never heard her use. I just looked down at the book and let out a sigh before turning back to her.

"For starters, my name is Miles Prower, but everyone just calls me Tails." I let my name sink in as I got ready to tell her what's going on. "Me and my friend Sonic are from a different dimension. You see, it all started when me and him went to our girlfriend's houses. When we got there, both of them were cheating on us. So, we got together to talk about what to do, and Sonic suggested we go to a different dimension to cool off." I tried to catch my breath and drank some water before continuing the tale to a shocked Li Moon.

"We then used the star posts in our dimension to try and find a dimension we could cool off in. only there was a slight problem. The coordinates I inputted apparently got mixed up with this dimension's, and me and Sonic were separated from one another. And that's how I ended up under that tree branch and here we are." I finished as I let all the info be absorbed by Li Moon.

Li Moon herself was completely taken surprised by this news. Granted it was too farfetched, but with the technology Moebius had, it was a possibility.

"Alright, say I do believe you, what would and your friend do?" asked Li Moon.

That sudden question struck me. What would we do after we found each other? We couldn't get back home as 1. we left Mobius because we needed time to cool off and think things through. 2. even if we wanted to go back, we couldn't as we would need the star posts, or at least the global posts as they probably called them that in this universe. And 3. if what I read was true, then the only regions in this universe were controlled by the Raiju clan and suppression squad. Anyway you look at it, we're toast.

"Not sure, I haven't had an idea on what to do next." I replied while giving a sheepish smile. Li Moon just shook her head at my response, but I could see she had a smile on her face while doing it.

"Well, take my advice and just rest up first, then worry about what you're going to do." replied Li Moon as I saw her get up and walked to the doorway just as I spoke. "Don't worry, I'll find my friend, no problem."

Li Moon turned to me with a serious expression on her face. "I wasn't talking about finding your friend." she replied as she left the room and me to her hidden message. What did she mean?

What the two tailed fox didn't know, was that a shadowy figure was outside the doorway and away from the foxes gaze. The figure seemed content with what they found and seemed to disappear without leaving a trace.

(Storm POV)

The leader of the mighty Raiju clan sat in the traditional lotus position as she lit a few incense before she had to meet with the leader of her neighboring region. She needed to be completely relaxed before the meeting, as she wanted to make sure they all knew she was still the most powerful of the clan.

It seemed her peace and quiet room/dojo was disturbed as the figure from earlier appeared in front of the leader standing on one knee. She was a brown mobian lynx with red-orange eyes, black hair tied up in a bun with hairsticks, and she wore a high-collared black and purple dress with long purple gloves and a red belt.

This lynx was better known as Iron Nicole. She was the artificial intelligence software that was linked to the entire iron domain.

After the Raiju clan had defeated the iron dominion, they had raided one of their labs and found a small computer that apparently held the personality of a mobian lynx girl who had been experimented on by the organization. They later found small devices that they later found out were called nanites. After Nicole was online, she had at first been confused, but after meeting with Storm, decided to serve her as her previous masters were no more. She was very helpful in controlling the nanites and over time began to help create bases for the Raiju clan over their section of owned Moebius.

Storm did ask Nicole if she missed her old life, and she did. But she said she had a new goal, and that was to help the Raiju clan anyway possible. She still retained her emotions, and was able to project her image, with some modifications, but she no longer had the sense she lost: touch.

Storm opened her eyes and let out a deep breath to keep calm from her quiet moment being disturbed. "Yes, Nicole?"

"Mistress Storm, I have valuable insight on to that fox that was retrieved." replied Nicole referring to tails.

Storm raised one of her eyebrows and let out a sigh before standing up. "Alright, show me." commanded the leader as Nicole produced a holographic screen from her hand and replayed the conversation that was between Tails and Li Moon. After it was over, Storm had one of her hands on her chin in thought.

If this fox held info from his universe, that was the opposite of this one, then he could be of use. Plus, who knows what talents he had in his universe. Perhaps if after he's fully healed, maybe she could see if he wanted to be indulged into the clan. Sure she always tried to show the Raiju clan that strength was above all else, but sometimes it needed to be put away for a short amount of time for the greater benefit of the clan.

And if this fox could be a valuable asset, then perhaps she should see what he could do.

"Nicole, keep an eye on the fox, and make sure he doesn't try anything suspicious." replied Storm who sat back down on her mat and went back to meditating.

"As you wish." replied Nicole bowing her head as she disappeared from the room like a hologram fading.

(Sonic POV)

I could only stare straight into Fiona's eyes as I tried to figure out a reason why she was here. I could feel some pain from the memories of when we use to go out. She still looked good in that black suit, even if she did break my heart.

"Why dd you come here?" I asked her.

"Simple, since the first time I saw you, I felt like I knew you from somewhere." replied Fiona taking a few steps forward. "Like we were close."

I stared down in her eyes to see she was actually curious about me. If she was here because of curiosity sake, then maybe she really doesn't know me. And if that's the case, then maybe me and Tails ended in a world similar to Moebius, and with characters really similar, but have no memory of us. If that's the case, then maybe I could really have a fresh start with this universe's Fiona. I admit, I did feel bad for Fiona when I found out why she hated us, and I guess I always blamed myself for the reason she went to Scourge.

I stared down at her with guilt and shame in my eyes and said "I'm sorry."

Fiona was taken back by the comment. This hedgehog was apologizing? For what?

"I know you probably don't know me, but I know you, well a different you." I replied as it seemed to peek her interest as she gestured for me to go on. And so I began to explain my tale from fighting Robotnik to meeting her, and her betrayal. The talk seemed to go on for hours, but it was really 10 minutes.

As soon as sonic stopped talking, he looked down at Fiona and saw she was looking at the ground with her arms crossed. Did he say too much? Does she hate him now too?

Fiona herself was completely flabbergasted at what she just heard. This hedgehog was form another dimension, and he use to be in a relationship with her other self. It sounded delusional, but she saw nothing bu the honest truth in his eyes as he spoke. Plus, it actually was nice of him to apologize to her. Sure the same thing happened to her before she joined the squad, but he was apologizing because he couldn't save another Fiona.

She brought her hand up to her face and was shocked to see that she started to cry. The only times she had ever cry was during when she grew up, and that all stopped when she became part of the suppression squad. She tended to be quiet about her past, but maybe telling this hedgehog may just help her out.

Before she could start telling him her past, the door to the cell was opened and Scathe and the rest of the squad came in as well.

"There you are Fiona. We were wondering where you went to." relied Scathe who held a tone that said 'explain.'

before Fiona could begin to explain, Scathe held up one of her hands to stop her. "It can wait, right now we've got a meeting with Storm. And blue boy here is the star attraction." replied Scathe with that annoying nickname and stupid cocky grin that reminded me so much of Scourge.

Miles and Patch lowered me down and took off the shackles, but Boomer strapped a device to my right ankle. I didn't need to be a scientist to know that this was probably just encase I try to make a run for it. Since I'm still confused on where I'm at, it wouldn't really do me any good.

"Come on, Sugah." Buns was behind me as Patch and Miles covered both my sides, while the rest of the squad covered the front. It was like they were delivering a dangerous prisoner to death row, let's hope that doesn't mean me.

I began to follow where the group was leading me, though I did turn back to glare at Buns who I knew was feeling my butt, but played it off with that innocent look she had.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as the group stopped and I saw Scathe look back at me with a grin one would see on a shark. A shark ready to devour its prey.

"A ride." simply put Scathe who held up her fingers and snapped. The sound it made seemed to go on and on as it echoed around the castle and out into the forest. The group continued the pace they were going at until we all made it outside the castle. What I saw completely stunned me.

I was looking at what appeared to be a mirror likeness of the knothole village. Except of course the aura it exerted, which is what someone would find in the darkest depths of a large city. In short, its a play I would not want to be in right now.

I suddenly felt the ground begin to subtly shake as the members of the suppression squad all had grins on their faces. I saw them all looking at a direction away from the village and that made me turn my head, only to stare in shock at a large dust cloud coming closer and closer to where we stood.

It quickly came and engulfed all of us as I tried to keep the dust from getting into my lungs. I could barely see through the dust as I heard what sounded like an engine revving and I saw what appeared to be a black boot step onto the ground.

The dust around us seemed to grow warmer and warmer until it seemed to be blow away by the wind. I finally saw who was standing in front Scathe, and it definitely blew my mind that day.

The person was sitting on an old fashion motorcycle one would see bikers ride. The figure was shockingly Blaze the Cat! Excepted there was definitely major differences I could see between this Blaze and the Blaze I know.

This Blaze was wearing a red bandanna which covered her hair, but still left her ears open. She was wearing an orange top that was covered by a leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off. She was also wearing leather pants with black high-heeled boots.

I could only stare and say one word. "Blaze?"

(Unknown POV)

The figure from earlier could be seen standing next to the table where the body of the robotic fox lay for all the Raiju clan scientists to see. The figure stretched out their limbs before taking their hood off and revealing a black Mohawk with some white.

"This will bring the Raiju clan much glory." replied the figure as the scientists continued to inspect the robotic replica of a certain suppression squad member.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, I hope the hint was enough to guess who the mysterious person was. Remember, first person to guess correctly will be congratulated in the next chapter. And I dropped several surprise twists. Blaze is part of the suppression squad, iron Nicole is part of the Raiju clan, and the suppression squad is much bigger than before. Wait til next chapter to see what else I've got in store for you all. Also, if you have any ideas for who to pair with Sonic and Tails, or any scenarios see happen, then just send them in through a pm or a review. See ya next time.


End file.
